


I Am Here

by TellerOfTime



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Lovers, Multi, Oneshot, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Still Don't Know How This Works, actually very short, gender-neutral, jeff - Freeform, kinda angsty but not really, mainly just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTime/pseuds/TellerOfTime
Summary: You're crying in Jeff's arms with him comforting you.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I Am Here

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as my fingers intertwined themselves with the white fabric of Jeff's hoodie.

Although the material was no longer soft, having lost that trait long ago, the rough texture rubbed against my fingertips, comforting me in an odd way as my mind was distracted for that short while.

I could feel him-

I could feel his warmth transmitting through the pores of his hoodie. I could feel his skin firm through the uneven material. I could feel him, and that brought me just a little bit of solace...

But was it enough?

Was his presence alone going to be enough to calm me?

Slowly, he sat me down on his bed with his arms wrapped around my chest. His fingers massaged my back in a gentle, consoling way and he pulled me closer; into him. I could feel his breath against my head and the rumble that followed within his chest.

"It's okay," he cooed, his gruff, croaky voice sending vibrations from within his chest, into my skin, in a similar fashion to a cat's purr. It resonated through me and only caused more tears to flow out, quiet sobs quick to follow. And, as a result of my tears, Jeff quickly planted gentle kisses atop of my head in a loving manner.

They were warm and I could just about feel the jagged scarring of his cheeks.

The scars...

I hiccuped as one of my arms detached itself from his hoodie, reaching up and resting against his cheek. Jeff didn't flinch away like he usually did when others attempted to touch him. He only leaned into my hand, granting me permission to run my thumb across the scarred smile and burnt flesh.

The jagged edges of the scarring were like long mountain ranges. Sometimes dipping down with peaks rising above the others. In some areas, the scarred tissue of his cheeks was a firm, pink flesh. In others, it was as soft as silicone. White and pink blended into a chaotic mess and I couldn't help but fall into a trance as my eyes analysed every tiny detail.

Jeff took that as an opportunity.

His arm moved from my back and onto my head. Gingerly, he began to stroke it, running his charred fingers against it. He was careful when he pulled my head against his chest, careful not to knock my hand away. He was careful not to make me cry more. And, he was careful to ensure I felt as comfortable as possible. You could tell...

"I love you as you are, (Y/N)," he said as he began to rock me back and forth. Jeff's movements were slow, and like a cradle of a newborn babe, it made me grow tired and relaxed. He was warm and I felt my tears subside, only salty trails remaining. The gracious rocking caused my breathing to slow down and the hand that was cupping Jeff's cheek slowly traveled down to rest against his rising chest.

"I love you, and even if you have your down moments- moments in which you feel weak and alone-"

My mind focused on his voice, listening to each fluctuation within each word. Truthfully, it was difficult at first, but after my eyes fluttered close, his presence and his beautiful voice was the only thing I could focus on. He was the only thing I could focus on, my worries forgotten...

"Please know that I am here..."

END


End file.
